


Redemption

by sharlatapdancer



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatapdancer/pseuds/sharlatapdancer
Summary: A Garcy ficlet I just had to write cause it wouldn't get out of my head. Future fic. Flynn struggles to forget and yet remember. And it's all about the love.  Sorry it's kinda short, I really want to write a longer one so I will when I get the chance!





	Redemption

Maybe it was the distant rumble of thunder or maybe it was the quiet but whichever it was, it woke him. His eyes opened in the dark room and for a moment he was blind. He looked toward the window where a sliver of moonlight was visible and slowly his vision adjusted. It was still quiet. Then the rumble of thunder again. He reached behind him to feel for her. But the bed was empty. He felt a sudden tightness in his chest as a memory surfaced. A memory he didn't want to remember but also one he didn't want to forget. 

“I think I heard Iris coughing. I'm going to check on her”. 

He closed his eyes, willing himself to not remember that terrible night. So much had happened since then. So much loss. But so much love. 

“I need to know I can trust you on this. Can I?” Those eyes locking with his. His nod of the head. She began to trust him during that mission. He began to love her. Or maybe it was long before that.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, running his hand through his dark hair that was beginning to show silver strands here and there. He sat a moment more, listening to the darkness. 

“They call them silencers, but they aren't really silent”. He remembers saying that. He remembers hearing the two shots that put him on a path of revenge that nearly killed him. 

Until she saved him. Gave him a reason to feel joy again. To feel a love that healed his soul. 

He stood and walked quietly out of the bedroom, still in darkness. He looked down the hallway and saw a soft light coming from a door partially open. He knew they were safe but for a moment he felt the terror that had gripped his heart that night. He felt his breathing quicken and he stopped to calm himself. “It's ok,” he whispered to himself, “they are okay.” 

He began to walk towards the light and stopped at the door. He put his hand on it, suddenly afraid. He knew he shouldn't be but the memory of that night long ago refused to let him go. 

“I won't let you forget them, but I won't let you live in that memory,” she had told him. “I love you with everything that I am and all I want is for you to have peace in your life. With me.” It was at that moment that he knew he had found the answers God had pointed him to. The woman that would be everything to him and more. 

He pushed the door open and stood there, feeling a relief wash over him with waves that felt like love at its purest. If ever he had felt redemption it was here in this moment. Seeing her there, so beautiful, every day more beautiful. But there was more. In her arms was another reason he thanked God every day for the life he lived. The small, dark-haired baby boy with his eyes and her smile. She rocked him gently, softly murmuring a lullaby.

“Lucy...” he whispered. She looked up and immediately her eyes softened and she whispered back..  
“Garcia...”

He crossed the room quickly and knelt before them, his hands coming up to cup her face and stroke his son's soft hair. 

She could see the pain in his eyes and she reached up to lift his chin, meeting his eyes.  
“What is it?” she said softly.

“Nothing...I just woke up and you weren't there. And then the memory comes...” he said, his voice breaking a little.

“Oh, baby...” she sighed..”I'm sorry. Luka was fussing and I knew he needed feeding. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you.”

“It's all right,” he said, his eyes lowering. 

“No, it's not all right,” she said, “I told you I didn't want you to forget but also not to live in that memory. I want you to remember them with love, always just love”.

“How did I deserve you,” he said brokenly, “with all that I did...”

“With what we all did,” she said firmly, “none of us came out of this unscathed, least of all me.”

She stood up and he stood with her as she carried the sleeping Luka back to his crib. Flynn leaned down to kiss his downy head, his soft baby smell soothing his heart. Lucy kissed his soft cheek and laid him in his crib. They both stood gazing at the innocent face of what they had made together. 

“He is our redemption,” Lucy said softly, “he is worth it all.”

“As are you,” Flynn said, pulling her close. Lucy sank into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. They held each other, feeling each others' hearts beating. Lucy looked up at him and he felt a sweet aching in his soul so overwhelming he crashed his mouth to hers, drowning in her taste, her love. 

She moaned against his mouth, kissing him with so much passion he could feel it in his bones. They kissed until they had no choice but to breathe, both of them melding into each other as though they were one. 

With a last look at their sleeping son, Lucy took Flynn's hand and led him quietly out of the room. They didn't speak until they reached their bed and Flynn took her in his arms again.

“I love you...”he whispered, his voice muffled against her hair.

She pulled him down with her onto the bed and they wrapped themselves around one another. 

“I love you, beautiful man...” she whispered back.

The storm outside drew nearer and as the thunder crashed, they lost themselves in each other. He would never forget but neither would she. Pain led them to each other but love led them to redemption.


End file.
